Physical Attraction
by muishie
Summary: Complete.x.
1. Chapter One: Permission

**A/N:** I'm back! And with a new story too. So, I've deleted all my old stories. And the reason why I did that was because I wasn't updating them (due to the fact I had family problems going on and a break with my boyfriend). Therefore, I've written a new story, and I will definitely update this. It may take time because I have two weeks of finals (and they're including oral exams) also because these are my predicted grades for GCSE so they're really important. Anyhow, moving on...please read and review...tell me what you think.

Physical Attraction

Chapter One: Permission

_She pushed him against the locker, her knee pushing between his legs giving him some sort of pleasurable pressure and her hands lingered roughly on his chest. He had no time to speak two words before pressing her lips urgently to his. Her tongue breeched between his lips as she teasingly pulled away in the last minute. Her blonde hair…_  
"Blonde hair," he screamed. "That's not right…" Troy Bolton jolted upright, a loud bell alerting in his mind. He was going to take a shower; a very cold one…

She couldn't believe she was doing this. The aching icicle in her heart told her to stop doing what she was doing. The crystal cold shell told her to walk back and fail instead. After all, it was all she was good at nowadays.

Her fists clenched at her sides balling up the hem of her skirt as she approached his locker, a cocky grin plastered on his face and his girlfriend standing proudly in his arms leaning on his…practically pouring her assets in his face, even when she…lacked that particular department. _Disgusting_, she thought.

He was crowded, just like he always was during lunch period, especially the whole basketball team and scholastic decathlon. She sighed, gritting her teeth…obviously Principal Matsui and the Gods up there were making this even harder for her.

Taking a deep breath, Sharpay Evans pushed through the crowd, an A4 slip scrunched in the palms of her hands.

The crowd shivered in expected response and she came face to face with, who she called _the regulars_. The people who ruled East High including her very own brother, standing high in his golden glory inside the ring of _friends_. She scoffed at their actions although feeling evidently vulnerable and stood in the centre of the crowd.

Then the most annoying but loved voice. "Sharpay…we haven't talked in a long time. We should really hang out more…" Gabriella Montez placed her hand on Sharpay's shoulder and it sent spiteful shivers down her spine. She smiled willingly back.

"Sure…" _I told you to break a leg, math girl. I didn't say we'd be freaking best friends,_ her inner self screamed.

"Cut the crap Sharpay, we all know you want something so spit it out," Taylor shot at her. The other twin, namely Ryan Evans, kept his mouth zipped and fingered the hem of his hat fidgeting with whatever he could. Sharpay averted her gaze several times over her brother before deciding not to pick an argument.

"As a matter of fact…I do need something," she stated coldly. Taylor kept her contact with the girl who was quite a bit shorter than her. Sharpay's fingers clenched tighter, her fists turning into bleach white.

"She's honest too…this is new side of you we're seeing Sharpay," Chad commented.

At that point, she had two options-

A: To get what she had to get done…over and done with, including the package of humiliation and torment.

B: To push Chad against the locker and slap him with the prize of victory and pride.

"Troy…I need your _help_," she spoke clearly…and _decisively_. There was an eerie silence that filled the crowd and a few gasps from the freshmen year.

_I should have went with option B_, she whined inwardly.

"Troy? What has Troy got to do with this?" Kelsi squeaked. If Sharpay had known better, she thought Kelsi was actually practicing in the music room.

Troy Bolton emerged and leaned off the locker taking Gabriella with him, amusement, surprise and worry in his eyes.

"You want me…to help _you_?"

"_Yes_," she replied simply.

"With what?" That's what she wanted to know. If it was one thing Sharpay Evans was sure of, it was the fact that she could succeed in everything with out help. But the letter in her hand stated otherwise as Sharpay shoved it in Troy's hands.

"Read it," she ordered him. He unfolded the wrinkled piece of paper and skimmed the heading realising it was a private message from the principal.

"Dear Miss Evans, it has come to our attention that…"

"_Not aloud you arrogant jerk_," she snarled. Troy smirked, shrugged, folded the piece of paper neatly and placed it in his bag…audible moans coming from the other students who had scattered away due to the sound of the bell.

Gabriella stole a quick kiss at the corner of Troy's lips, something told Sharpay that he'd wanted more, before leaving, her arms linked into Taylor's.

Chad cornered him whilst Sharpay stood nonchalantly by her locker.

"Dude, you're telling me what's in that letter right?" Troy smirked and shrugged making Sharpay's blood boil. "Man, I'll catch you later in class after free period…"

The corridor had emptied itself and Sharpay took a chance to head over to the empty surrounded locker where Troy was situated at. She stared at him expectantly and he looked over to her, placing a final book in his bag and producing the letter he had previously started reading.

"Dear Miss Evans," he started again. He muttered the words until he came across his name. "We strongly advise Troy Bolton…" his lips curved into an unperceivable smirk. "_Failing physical education_ now are we Sharpay?"

"Don't be haughty about it Troy…the letter states that you need to help me. It states that I'm not doing…to the best of my abilities…" she huffed, crossing her arms. "I need your help Troy…_please_," she begged unwillingly.

"_Why_ is this so important to you? I thought I was the only one who wanted a scholarship at Duke with named MVP."

Sharpay frowned. "If I don't pass Physical Education this year, Darbus is _threatening_ to throw me out of any drama productions…and I'm not good at anything else. Maybe besides English but that _isn't_ the point Troy…drama and music is what I want to do…" she paused leaning against one of the locker doors. "Please, Troy, will you help me?" It was more a rhetorical question than asking him, more of a statement telling him he had to help her than giving him the civil option of declining.

"How could I decline such a pretty picture?"

"Was that your way of saying yes?"

He crossed him arms and leaned conceitedly against his locker. "No," he answered. "It was my way of saying; ask again Sharpay…and nicely this time."

Sharpay grit her teeth. There must have been some acting skills stuck somewhere in the pits of her heart. "Please Troy…will you help me?"

"Not good enough," he smiled. She was beginning to think drama was a waste of her time. Screaming and cursing at herself, Sharpay pulled her tank top a little lower than the school regulations had allowed it to be and asked him in the sweetest tone she had. "Troy, please help me with physical education?" And with a bat of her eyelashes, she'd almost caught troy staring, but he was a good boy not to, even though his eyes had a hard time making contact with her own…they shifted lower.

"Sure," was his final reply before closing his locker and walking away.

"Pervert," she murmured under her breath. It occurred to Sharpay that she was somewhat a hypocrite calling Gabriella disgusting…when what she had just done was maybe far worse. Or it was the fact that she was…jealous? _Hell no_, she thought, before walking in the opposite direction to class.

_She's slipped her hands to his inner thigh and started massaging him. He groaned only making her go further. She leaned forward, her chest pressing against his shoulders when she brought her lips to his ears. "I love you Troy," she whispered. She closed his eyes resting her head upon his shoulder, her fingers interlacing with hers and her blonde hair falling on his…_  
"Crap," he murmured softly. Troy woke up to find himself falling asleep on top of his History text book. He sat up straight shaking his head. "Damn _Sharpay_…"

**A/N:** Good? Bad? Unacceptable? Crap? Well, I'm off...x


	2. Chapter Two: Contact

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews. It means a lot. I liked hearing your feedback. So right now I'm supposed to be reading about medical history in the World War...but instead, I took a slight detour and wrote another chapter...I know, I know, I suck...but whatever.

**Thanks**: Dead.Sexi.Zashley.Fan, Stacy, U.S.Princess, Jenny1991, misssai789, lovesymk, jesluvzzac, AshleyZac4life, addictedtomusic, Forbiddenfiction, Areopostale-girl16, BrathanandBrucas2009, Zashleyfan4eva, xamyxjx, sweet-virginia-sparks (I appreciate that you took the time in reading my story because you don't ship Troypay), Shoelace22, paradise-maker786 (loved your story M A G I C and am going to review it because it was simply amazing...is it possible to ask for an update now?), and Stessa (whom I admire and inspires me to write as well as other authors on this board)!

I guess there's no point in delaying your reading...

Physical Attraction

Chapter Two: Contact

_She lowered herself onto his lap straddling his knees and she kissed every inch of his skin starting with his lips. His hands made their way around her waist, the soft, audible moans fleeing her lips in desperation. He slipped his fingers between the waistlines of her shorts when he heard her whimper, almost scream loudly under his touch-_

"_Ah!_" Troy's eyes snapped open, curiosity clouding his eyes as he saw the petite blonde fall to the floor. "It's not working," she complained.

"Then you're doing something wrong," he replied smugly. If it weren't for the fact that Sharpay Evans had asked for help, having it taken her begging him, she was sure she would have talked over to Troy and slapped him. Instead…

"Why don't you state the obvious Bolton?" She lifted herself off the ground, evident cuts and scratched under her shirt that she didn't dare raise to see. "Help me. You're supposed to be _helping_ me with this," she cried. "I've followed your orders and I can't do it…"

Troy placed his bottle of water on the floor walking over to the blonde. He stood directly behind her, ball in hands, and told her to stand in front of him. "There is another way of doing this…_the way for retarded people_," he tormented. Sharpay scowled choosing to ignore his statement.

She felt the warmth of his hands wrap around hers, the plastic grip of the ball touching the palms of her hands as Troy leaned into her, his strong chest pressing against her back that Sharpay almost fell weak due to the fact that she felt protected and safe. "Shut up Troy…I'm not retarded," she managed to say lightly. Her voice had become distant and she heard Troy mutter something incoherent under his breath.

"Swing both your arms at the same time okay?" He trailed his hand softly down her skin so his right hand rested on her shoulder, his left hand still placed over hers for support. "And aim for the basket…" would have been the most obvious thing to do.

Sharpay had a perfect angle if it hadn't been Troy's last minute satire when he'd breathed hot air down her neck. She felt her spine shiver and her direction completely off guard, the ball flying centimetres away from the basket but not able to go _through_ it.

"Sharpay…you missed," he stated calmly. She didn't turn around to face him. "You- and- I…that's _never_-" Instead, there was a third party in all of this when they heard Mrs Bolton standing at the kitchen door, her stylish apron wrapped around her waist and an over glove clasped between both her hands.

"Troy, honey, why don't you invite Sharpay in for dinner…there's always enough for everyone."

The two teens exchanged deceitful glares and Sharpay wore her best _impress-the-parent's_ smile. She put her arm over his shoulder unwillingly and Troy had noticed her tone of voice change…into a much sincere one…the voice she _never_ used with him.

"I'd love to Mrs Bolton, I haven't had dinner with the family since I was five last time I remembered," and she threw a fake laugh. Mrs Bolton smiled crossing her arms.

"You really are an angel Sharpay." Troy scoffed and she elbowed him in the ribs, even though he didn't flinch. "Come inside then. I hope our Troy isn't making you work too hard. You must be exhausted…"

"Well…Troy did make me run up and down the court doing sixteen sixty drills…" _When did that happen_, he thought. And as if telepathically, Sharpay nudged Troy,_ you were daydreaming…possibly about your girlfriend who won't give out you dummy…_

Sitting at the dinner table felt uncomfortable for Sharpay. She'd learned that her father, being an important businessman, was rarely home to sit where Jack Bolton was sitting right now at the head of the table. And her mother, being a Broadway performer, not someone Sharpay was particularly fond of having learnt menacing lessons from her, did late night shows and never showed up till morning. So there they were…brother and sister, lack of care due to the fact that Ryan was…_god forbid_…_popular_. And Sharpay had the company of _herself_ during dinner times.

Then she watched, sitting quietly at the table as the Bolton's exchanged laughter and conversation, something her family didn't _know_ how to do.

"Basketball is a wonderful game Sharpay. You know…if you're truly interested, I could even sign you up for camp this summer…"

"No Dad…Sharpay can't even throw the ball through the hoop yet," he teased. He felt a soft kick under the table.

"Troy…you'll walk Sharpay home yes? It's dark so be careful," Mr Bolton ordered him. Troy merely stifled a short groan before picking up their plates and leaving them in the dishwasher.

She was cold and he could tell. A part of him, _the unpleasant part_, told him that she was the Ice Queen…she was used to this kind of whether. The caring part however, made him take off his jacket and place it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered softly although it seemed to have dissolved into the night. Her hands clasped the East High jacket tighter and for some reason, he was surprised she didn't decline it with a comeback such as her outfit clashed. Instead, she gladly accepted and pushed her arms through the sleeves.

The soft thudding noises of his trainers against hers unnerved him because it was completely and utterly unbearable. They stopped at the apex corner and she stood there, still, hot and flustered from the mile walk.

"I can walk from here…the house is just up there." _I remember where your house is_, he thought. _They call it the Ice Palace at school…_

"I should walk you up," he insisted. "The Parental Units ordered me to."

"No," she disagreed. "If Ryan sees you then he'll ask me questions. It will be _interrogation hour_ at the Evans house." He chuckled softly although Sharpay found nothing to be amusing because it was factual.

"_Goodnight Sharpay_."

"Mm-hm." She started to walk up the hill and she turned around after two steps. "Troy?" She planted both her feet firmly on the ground. "How was I today?" He pretended to think.

"_Immensely annoying_." _Wrong answer_, she screamed.

"Well, it wasn't as if you were a very good teacher…you spent an hour on the phone with Gabriella," she sparred.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong Sharpay, but you asked for my help. I can call this whole thing off if you want me to…then you'll never do another theatrical in your life…"

"You _could_," she slandered. "You could do that. But what will Principal Matsui...even worse, your dad say when they find out that _I_ was coached by East High's captain and I can't even make a basket?" He grimaced, kicking a stone that seemed to be in his way…he'd lost his words. Sharpay smiled brightly, a cheery tone to her voice as she turned around and began walking again. "_Same time tomorrow Troy_?"

"Yeah…" he murmured through the darkness.

Sharpay closed the door; a soft bang sounded the lounge as Ryan Evans made his way down the staircase. She glared at him. "_Where were you_?"

"Out."

"With who?" He persisted.

"What is this Ryan? You can't pluck up the courage to speak to me at school but you think you can just cross-examine me after school hours?" She slung the East High jacket over her shoulders.

"Who gave you-"

"No Ryan. Just _don't_ okay?"

She propped herself up on her pillow holding the jacket in her hands. The evidently worn out _E_ was patched up since freshman year and Sharpay held the coat up to her shoulders.

_He was feeling like no other when she grappled the front of his chest. She was wrapped serenely in his bed sheets and he was unable to contain his exhilaration when he heard her moan against his chest. She began kissing the area between his neck and chin. Under his throat, until her tongue flickered capturing his sweet taste. "I love you Troy…"_

"Shit," he murmured. He was getting frustrated. _Is that all you can say in my god damned dreams?_

**A/N:** Okay, no seriously, I'm going off to revise now. Please Read and Review, it would mean a lot...I enjoy reading your feedback a lot._  
_


	3. Chapter Three: Reverie

**A/N: **As usual, thank you to everyone that reviewed. I actually managed to draft this chapter quicker that I thought I usually would, because my French Oral Examination went amazingly, surprisingly well and since I was so happy...erm...I wrote another chapter!

**Thanks: **Dontia, Zashleyfan4eva, Unlove You, Dead.Sexi.Zashley.Fan., Ashley's Fool (You're an author that inspires me and so thank you for reviewing and taking the time to read my story), addictedtomusic, chris teaxx (I really hope you're continuing More than just a spark), smi1e, AlwaysxAddicted, I read not write, lovesymk, AshelyZac4life, paradise-maker786 (guess who reviewed M A G I C? Hm, still need to send you my msn, will be on that after exams), Memories.Are.Worth.Keeping, Stacy, Stessa (This review is probably equally as mega long so no fret there. Glad you enjoyed the chapter and am loving your new story Just a Play? Was thinking of working on a femslash after this but still not sure...you're putting ideas in my clouded mind ;)), Shoelace22, sweet-virginia-sparks, xamyxjx (Are you the one who watches skins? I was still hoping that they'd put up a category for that...once they do, my first Skins fic is completely and utterly dedicated to you!)

Physical Attraction

Chapter Three: Reverie

_She was moaning his name again. Over and over again softly in his ear, the slight tingling sensation sent shockwaves through his body and he couldn't deny that they weren't gratifying because the heat in his body told him otherwise. Her hips were pounding into his slowly and teasingly, the material of her skirt in the way, just the way he hated it and… "Play with me troy," she purred._

God, he really and truly badly wanted to.

"I think this belongs to you?" A jacket landed on his face and the classroom fell dissonantly silent. He straightened his body taking the jacket.

"Troy…_what the hell_?" Then a possessive hand landed on his inner thigh. "Why has _she_ got your jacket?" There were a few suspicious glances while Troy thought he was really in the hole this time.

Taylor, sitting on Chad's lap, felt his knees shiver mockingly sending laughs through the classroom as Sharpay soon realised they were all doing it. "Troy you better disinfect that, you wouldn't want to _catch_ something…"

Troy laughed tightening his grip around Gabriella's waist. "Yeah, Sharpay, how _did_ you get my jacket?" Sharpay narrowed her eyes. If this was his way of challenging her, she wasn't sure she liked it exactly. Either way, she was at a loss. If she'd explained her whole situation, everyone would know she was failing physical education. And that wasn't an option for her.

"I found it in the trash behind the buildings…looks like Troy got into a fight with West High's captain after _losing_ the last match," she jeered sardonically. Troy grit his teeth, _I lost because it was an unfair match…_

"Troy, _why didn't you tell me about this_?" The classroom swarmed around the basketball player as Gabriella smothered him in light feathered kisses, Chad asking him angrily why he wasn't invited to the knock up.

She stood in the deserted hallway during her own free period when she heard a soft bang on the locker next to her. Troy Bolton stood there resting on his shoulder with a cocky grin plastered on his god heavenly face.

"You know…I really should thank you Sharpay," he grinned. She scowled.

"And why's that?"

"I don't think Gabriella's kissed me with so much _passion_ before…" She could see right through his lie although she couldn't see why he did. A part of her told her that she hated it when Gabriella kissed him. Passion was the operative word, she thought.

"Troy…_liars go to hell_…"

He crossed his arms changing the subject. "You were sleeping with my jacket last night weren't you?" Sharpay couldn't hide the slight blush that had crept up the neck.

"_No, I wasn't_."

He smirked. Of course she hadn't. But now that he mentioned that little white lie, he'd discovered from the blush that decided to tinge on her cheeks that she _had_ slept with his jacket on the previous night.

"It smells of you Sharpay." She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"_I was cold_," she replied softly. _What a lame response_, she scrabbled. "And besides, you lent me your jacket. I was allowed to do whatever I wanted with it."

"Right." Sharpay stepped back from her locker. He wasn't buying her excuse and now he was rambling on about unnecessary things. "…And if you want to sleep with me you should ask me nicely like any-" _She'd had enough_.

Sharpay pushed Troy against the locker, as rough as she could get, which was not very considering her _weakness_, and pressed her lips forcefully against his. Troy felt himself smirking between their kiss. _So dreams do come true…_ And as if on cue, her tongue slipped involuntarily into his mouth, a passive moan escaping her lips. His hands snaked around her slender waist. She pulled away unwillingly; her fingers lingered on his chest. She looked up into his blue eyes.

"It was either that or kicking you _really hard_ in the _groin_," she stuttered, loosing her confidence with every passing minute she stood there. He looked down at her. She was a good two inches shorter than him but he'd taken his hands away from her waist realising that she still had her fingers gripping his chest lightly. Not that he was complaining in anyway.

"Is that so?" She snatched her hands away as if someone had poured acid over them and she blushed furiously. Now she had the, as Troy had taught her in the last lesson what was called a, _home court disadvantage_. "So you only did it to shut me up?"

"Would there be any other reason?" She contemplated rather quickly. He shrugged, his back still pressed against the rigid lock of the locker behind.

"No…just, I thought…_you looked like you were really into it_ was all," he smirked.

"You should really put your acting abilities to work elsewhere like you did in the classroom," she suggested changing the topic of their discussion. "Maybe it will come in handy one day when you're really in the crap…"

Troy shrugged walking away to the library. He didn't flinch or turn back once. But Sharpay could hear his teasing, distant words. "_Can't wait_ for our lesson this afternoon Evans…"

She was struggling. More to the fact that she had dirt plastered all over her body and he had the enjoyment of watching her miss every single basket she made. Her breathing was out of pulse and she had crystal beads of sweat running down her forehead. What was annoying was the fact that all Troy would say was "too high" or "to the left".

What was worse, in Sharpay's opinion, was that she didn't _care _because after the short kiss she'd shared with him in the hallway, she felt as if she wanted to spend more time with him and get to know him more. _No, _she thought. _Actually, it's just because Troy is one hell of a kisser…_and that was the _genuine_ truth.

"Maybe you should take a break?" She glared at him before taking a seat next to him, her left thigh bumping softly against his right one and Troy cursed had it not been the denim material that clung to his legs.

"So Troy…when are you actually going to start _teaching_ me?" Troy smirked.

"When you can at least make one basket. I'll make you my…intern. You can be my student and you'll actually pass physical education with flying colours." Sharpay's eyes twitched.

"You mean-all that stuff before wasn't teaching me the proper way?"

Troy shook his head proudly. "Nope…"

"And I kept missing baskets because you wouldn't teach me the proper way? And I've just lost two days of training because you couldn't be bothered to teach me?"

_Okay_, Troy thought,_ well if you put it that way…I feel guilty too…_ "Sharpay, you can barely make a basket. It's like teaching a baby how to solve quadratic equations…" The blonde scoffed standing from seat directly over Troy. "It's impossible to do." Her slim body blocked his sun and he peeked through one eye at her in commiseration wondering what she was up to.

"Troy…this may mean nothing to you," she started. _Which is likely_, Troy thought. "But I want to be in this play…acting is the only thing I have. And if I can't do that…then I'll grow up without a career and it will be your fault. And then I might have to come annoy you while you live your perfect life with Gabriella and your tiny perfect little children-"

Troy blinked. "Whoa…slow down there Sharpay…" Troy stood up dusting the dirt from his jeans. "Who said anything about children…or marrying Gabriella?" It was really besides the point…

"Troy, I've begged you to help me…so _help_ me would you?" She realised she's sounded a tad bit too desperate and regained her composure. "Help me or I'll tell your precious little girlfriend about the kiss you shared with me…"

Troy scoffed. "I think you're forgetting, that you were the one who kissed me," he stated as a matter of fact. "And I was going to dump Gabriella anyways. I prefer…_blondes_," he smirked complacently. She blushed and Troy had caught her. "I was kidding Sharpay. Why would I dump Gabriella…she's _the perfect girlfriend_."

"Of course she is." Sharpay placed her hands firmly on her hips. "I'm beginning to think you rather like messing with my mind. It's like some sort of screwed up hobby of yours."

"We're getting off the topic Sharpay. I can think of one thing you can do that you won't have to make a basket and I'll start teaching you." He pressed his finger to his lips and pretended to think. After a good few seconds, he smirked. "_Kiss me_." She slapped him.

"In your _dreams_."

"Is that a promise?" He laughed. "I'll see you there then Sharpay…"

_She was at his mercy. His hands clasped over her small wrists as he started to kiss her collarbone and trail rough, ravenous kisses over her glowing skin. A blush ran up her body as he moved his hands to uncover her shoulders and the front of her chest. "You're beautiful," he whispered before caressing her skin and-_

"_Oh my god…_" Sharpay bolted upright like a stick. She looked around, beads of sweat running down her forehead, a heat rushing through her body as every muscle seemed to tense. She raked her fingers through her blonde hair, the familiar image, just oh so moments ago, disintegrating into her mind as she realised she's just dreamt about Troy Bolton.

**A/N: **Argh! I was unsure of how I was going to end this chapter but then the thought of Sharpay starting to dream about Troy popped into my head...bit too cliche? Not sure but I think it worked...a bit...Anyways...off to revise for History. I'd appreciate it so much if you dropped a note/review. Thank you!


	4. Chapter Four: Accolade

**A/N:** Apology first, I'm really sorry for not updating faster. I had work on Saturday and I had to fill a shift in for Sunday meaning I also had less time to revise for my exam...which went okay (surprisingly) today. And instead of revising for I.T (Don't question me on my I chose this particular subject...I was obviously too young to realise that...just no), I've written a chapter which you would probably be able to evidently see is quite rushed. Sorry. I'm very, very sorry. However, I hope you all haven't lost faith in this story...I hope you'll read it and review it.

**Thanks:** ceruleanblues (wow, I look up to you, I really do. Your writing is absolutely amazing the detail you put in your chapters are just fantastic, thank you so much for updating The Way You Look at Me), fibi3, Ashley's Fool (I just read The Deadly Sin and will be in the process of reviewing. You sure love to write the affair/forbidden type stuff...Mind of an Assassin is amazing), Zashleyfan4eva, mari, misssai789, Dead.Sexi.Zashley.Fan, Unlove You, XxCandyxCounterxGirlxX, addictedtomusic, ForbiddenFiction, stormburst, Memories.Are.Worth.Keeping (Arigato for the review. I'm chinese but I know a little Japanese-I'm an absolute Anime addict and I love the japanese culture. Gomen for the wait ;)), sweet-virginia-sparks, jessebabe23, ascii27, sm1le, chris teaxx (I can't believe I missed your one shot fics of "Sing me a Melody", they're amazing), x Estabanita x, xamyxjx, Stessa (Read the rest of Just a Play? I love how you finished it off...was absolutely amazing, wasn't too fluffy and wasn't too out of the world impossible relationship type), AshleyZac4life, Shoelace22, I read not write and Stacy.

Physical Attraction

Chapter Four: Accolade

_She wondered whether his touches made her more frustrated than writhing under his body drowning in a pure ocean of pleasure. The soft palms of his hands slid delicately under her dress pulling at the weary material that made his work solicitously teasing. A satisfying sounding murmur escaped her lips as he trailed his fingers over her flesh delicately, her hands running rampant over his sandy brown hair. Her body felt like it was going on overdrive as she-_

"Do you realise that I'm wasting my time teaching you the things you need to learn and instead you choose to fall asleep on my couch?" Sharpay lifted herself groggily off the cool leather settee hoping he hadn't realised the blush creeping upon her face.

"I can't help it if what you're saying is so boring," she scowled. The male threw the deep orange basketball which she caught firmly in her hands as he told her to stand up.

"I think it's time we gamed, don't you?" She bounced the ball on the carpet slowly catching it; quiet thumps filled his living room as she frowned.

"You called me over today telling me this was a theory lesson Troy." He gazed her attire. "So I came in a skirt…no, no game. Besides, I still can't throw the ball through the hoop remember?"

"Are you scared of losing?" Sharpay grit her teeth whilst Troy pulled a small key ring out of his back pocket, a small basketball hanging from the metal loop. "_This_ is the game." Sharpay cast a confused expression. "Do you know reflexes and speed count for everything in basketball? When you're on a game court, your body never has the advantage to move and when you're suddenly double teamed; your reflexes make you react just in time for you to pass to your team mate. " He threw the key ring at her as she swiftly caught it. "If I'm able to get the key ring off you in less than a minute, _I win_."

She tilted her head fingering the object in her fingers. "Doesn't sound remotely hard. Okay, I'm up for it."

"If I win…you give me what I want-" She shook his hand firmly and stopped.

"Wait, what if I win?" A perceivable smirk altered his face.

"_You won't._" And with that, Sharpay had run out to the courts, the small key ring dangling by her side as Troy ran after her in the heat.

It wasn't to say Sharpay wasn't quick, because she was. But the chasing Troy had done, seemingly cornered her into places he knew he had an advantage on the court, made her loose confidence in the thirty seconds she almost thought she'd win. And Sharpay _was_ quick, she was quick minded as she tripped on her left foot and fell backwards stuffing the key ring hastily down her tank top between the valley of her breasts where the object slowly disappeared under the material of her shirt. Troy's mouth opened agape.

"You-_can't_ do that…that's plain cheating Sharpay…" She smirked. Her hands lingered at her sides as she didn't bother to get up. _Of course I'm going to win this_, she thought.

"There were no rules Bolton. Come on…_twenty seconds_…" He couldn't believe he was doing this. Aside from the almost smutty dreams that steamed up his mind, he couldn't do this. But Troy wasn't a loser and he knew that.

Ten seconds and Sharpay's aching back was still planted firmly on the ground. Her heart was beating for no apparent reason and she felt a breeze hit her chest almost too suddenly. Smirking in all his glory, Troy dangled the small orange object on his index finger, his eyes scanning her pink face as her jaw seemed to open automatically.

"How did you-"_ Impossible_, was the first word that ran through her mind, _impossible because I didn't feel a thing…_

"I win."

"_You always win_," she muttered under her breath.

"So Sharpay, how does it feel to lose to me _again_?" That was crossing the line but Troy didn't care. The aim for his game was to push her so far over the edge she wouldn't know what hit her. Sharpay's fingers trembled. She managed to ball the fists of the tank top that didn't belong to her…it was Troy's she was balling up. She smiled sweetly.

"You win Bolton. _So claim your prize_." Troy was taken aback. A split second image of Gabriella filled his mind but then it disappeared in almost an instant.

Sharpay wasn't sure who leaned forward first. But they'd both found themselves clashing with each other. His tongue scraped against her teeth as his hands slid up to her waist holding it lightly. His right knee sat between her legs and she begged him to go just that much further…she _dared_ him.

"Troy, honey…is everything alright?" He almost pushed the shorter girl away from him even though she was already far back as she could go.

"Sharpay fell," he squeaked. "Um…where's the first aid kit? I think she's injured her back." His back to his mother, Troy cursed at her impeccable timing.

Sharpay's eyes shut as Troy lifted himself away from her, the sun beating down on her as her hands managed to shade her eyes. _Amazing_.

"I can do it by myself," she muttered trying to take the bandage out of his hands.

"Don't kid yourself Sharpay. Your back is completely raw…and bleeding badly." He lifted the material of her tank top. "Try not to move in case I hurt you." She sat still on his bed, her eyes plastered and concentrating on the wall as she tried to ignore his gentle touch. Then he sighed. "You have to take it off…"

"Excuse me?"

"Your top," he told her. "You're going to have to take it off. I won't touch…_them_," he blushed. "You can tie the bandage yourself…but you're going to have to take your top off." Sharpay scowled, her back seemingly still in pain and the light material of the white bandage touching her back as she lifted her tank top over her head, her waves bouncing back down to her shoulders.

"This just seems like a set up for a perverse porn movie," she leered quietly as he pressed the bandage against her back handing her the roll and they exchanged it back and fourth until the wound on her back was sealed completely. "Done?"

"Yes." She pulled her top carefully over her head. "_Sorry_," he blurted. "About sticking my hand up your top earlier on-"_ Right, because that's what you're really sorry for Troy_, she screamed. The smirk he had on his face when he held the key ring in the palm of his hand told her otherwise, that he enjoyed their little game.

"Whatever. I should get going before Ryan starts to ask me things again. What did you tell Gabriella?"

"I told her I was hanging out with Chad. Who now knows about our deal. He knew something was up when you had my jacket." There was a pause.

"Funny. Chad _hasn't_ been mocking me at school." Troy stood up handing Sharpay a tube of cream to take with her. The sky looked fairly incandescent at seven o'clock in the evening and his hands bushed through his hair.

"That's because I told him not to."

"_Right_." He raised his eyebrows at her. "What I meant to say was…_thank you_ Troy." She walked to his door, the burning ache still heating her back as she trod down the stairs waiting until the rain had settled down.

"I could drive you…if you really wanted me to?"

She closed the door quietly and turned around; Ryan was waiting placidly on the steps, the house phone gripped in his hands.

"Now I know something is _seriously_ up Shar."

"Do you just sit around waiting for me to arrive home in hope that I'll tell you where I've been for the past two hours?" Ryan lifted himself off the clean white Serbian carpet. He blushed at his sister's comment walking in front of her.

"No, actually, I know where you were. I _followed_ your car."

"You did." It was more of a statement than a question because Sharpay knew Ryan was capable, even if the look on his face didn't make it seem so. She threw her jacket on the metal hanger growing slightly nervous until she heard her brother sigh.

"Shar…_what are you doing with him?_"

"You seem worried all of a sudden and I'm not sure why Ryan." She circled him, her arms crossed and her lips pursed in a straight line. "Are you worried that I might be doing something wrong with him? Or are you worried I'm doing something that could hurt poor Gabriella's heart?"

Ryan flinched. "Don't talk like that Sharpay."

"Like what _Ryan_? Like I'm having some secret affair with Troy and we're planning to run away and wed together Vegas style because…well, my brother and his friends _oppose_ us being together?" She laughed bitterly. "No Ryan. Stay out of my way and business and maybe when I gain your trust, I'll tell you," she said sternly, then, "okay?" She asked softly.

"I _do_ care about you Sharpay. But sometimes," he mocked. "It's hard to get inside that cold heart of yours…even if it's _fire_ I'm trying to burn it down with."

She stood at the lounge, her sandals rubbing furiously against the welcome mat on the door before stomping upstairs in fury.

_She buried her head in his chest and he could feel the warmth of her tears grace his body. It caused him to constrict slightly sending shivers down his spine. He ran his hands though her hair and he could hear the soft cries as she closed the gap between them, her body pressed tightly against his. He could feel her shaking as his grip tightened around her. She pulled away as he wiped a tear away from her eyes. "I just want to be with you…"_  
Troy groaned rubbing his eyes. He turned to the digital clock and his eyes winced at the bright green "3.24" numbers flashing at him. _He wasn't sleeping anytime soon_.

**A/N:** Again, thank you so much for reading this. Reviews are completely appreciated. Sorry again for the wait and your patience. I'm off to learn about generic and bespokes software now ;) xxx


	5. Chapter Five: Legitimacy

**A/N:** Where do I begin? I'm sorry, for starters. I just finished my exams and now I'm doing a two week work experience course alongside my Saturday job (in which I met a very cute guy who I think I really like...). And this is the last chapter. Read the authors note at the end for a good explanation...

**Thanks:** heyhello (your one-shots are amazing. I can't believe I missed them.), Karen, Zashleyfan4eva, ascii27, Unlove You, ceruleanblues (you had two quick updates which I was MORE than impressed with. I loved the chapter, it was amazing), Memories.Are.Worth.Keeping, marri, AshleyZac4life, xamyxjx, smi1e, sweet-virginia-sparks, Stessa (Okay, I've finished my story...it's your turn to seal your part of the "deal" and continue Addicted to you...pretty pretty please), knick-knack-15 (I have;t read your fics in ages...the last one I read was the whole pot noodle inccident-tut tut Sharpay-), chris teaxx, AlwaysxAddicted and x Estabanita x.

Physical Attraction

Chapter Five: Legitimacy

_This was something more unpredictable. His hands roamed the insides of her thighs, an intensifying pressure making its way up her body as he smirked, lowering himself so his lips grazed the inside of her left thigh softly. He blew hot and hot only whenever he was around her and her hands pushed him further, subconscious moans escaping her as she felt her body shake with pleasure. "Are you ready?"_

"I have to say, you're improving." Sharpay dribbled the ball mercilessly in her hands, the orange object bouncing off the ground as he snatched it away from her. "I guess we'll be competing for the lead roles again Evans." Sharpay pursed her lips.

"Excuse me?"

"The musical…you're auditioning aren't you? Gabriella's dragging me along to try out for the lead role with her in two weeks…_moral support_," Troy hummed.

"Moral support," Sharpay repeated. "I guess it wouldn't matter. I'm auditioning for singles and I don't want the lead. I want the part of Rosaline," she stated plainly.

"Lie," Troy hissed playfully. He dribbled the ball with less concentration than Sharpay had put in and spun it on the tip of his index finger before letting it fall on the concrete court. Sharpay grit her teeth. "Everyone knows Rosaline doesn't appear more than once in the whole play. Now why would you want a part that doesn't shine the spotlight on you?" Troy paused. "Wouldn't you rather play Juliet? You'd probably get a fifty fifty chance of kissing me."

"I'd rather kiss Zeke than kiss you," she commented. Troy sighed picking up the ball and throwing it through the hoop with ease.

"Aw, you say it as if I'm missing out on some action." Troy smirked. "Won't Ryan audition with you?"

Sharpay wrinkled her nose. "That's disgusting Troy." Of course, Romeo and Juliet. "And not to mention, completely incestuous. And because…I don't need to rely on Ryan to audition you know, I'm perfectly capable of auditioning with singles," she declared haughtily.

"I didn't say you weren't capable." Troy blinked. "I just maybe assumed…because you and Ryan always audition together…"

"_Then don't assume_," she snapped. At situations like these, Troy came to the general agreement that all the male species did when a girl snapped at them, said being that Sharpay was in _that time of the month_. He took a safe step away from the blonde who was now fidgeting uncomfortably on both feet. _Well Gabriella did say you'd get stomach cramps_, Troy thought.

"Let's…take a break," he decided securely. Sharpay nodded taking large gulps of the water before setting it down on the floor.

"_Troy_?"

His eyes were closed and he didn't bother to open them exposing his hues to the sun. "Hm?"

"Troy," she asked more frustrated this time. He still didn't stir and she came to the conclusion that he had fallen asleep. Waving her arms in front of the taller boy and receiving no reaction, Sharpay gave up taking a seat beside him on his bench. "I think…" She stopped making sure he was really asleep. "I might be…" Sharpay started playing with her hands. "I might be falling for you…"

Content with her feelings let out, Sharpay sighed lifting herself off the bench only to be pulled back by the wrist onto Troy's lap. Her breath hitched in her throat as her legs entwined over his strong ones.

"That's an awfully long sentence Sharpay." His left eye peeked open to catch a glimpse of her lips hovering above his. "That's funny," he whispered although his lips were parted in a firm look. "Because I think I might be falling for you too."

She managed a small, shy and well deserved smile. "I thought you were sleeping." He leaned in closer, their noses touching. "You didn't finish claiming your prize the other day…" On that last note, Troy kissed the corner of her lips, his eyes staring intently into her own until she saw his eyebrow furrow.

"I can't," he sighed and pulled away pushing Sharpay left from him. "I'm falling for you harder than you could _ever_ know Sharpay. _But, I love Gabriella_…" He sounded so unsure that Sharpay had frowned. "Maybe this is just…_a phase_," he stated.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked away from him. "So that's what this was? _Just a phase_," she stated. "You never felt anything when you kissed me Troy?" The sun was blinding her eyes, but anything to keep her from looking at him. "_Did_ you feel anything?"

"I did," he stated calmly. "But it may have been because Gabriella's never kissed me like that. And it was something new for me."

"_Gabriella_," Sharpay echoed. "Just a phase," she repeated. And then rather angrily, "_just a phase is what two people of the same sex go through Troy_." She shook her head. "What we're going through isn't just a phase." Troy stiffened.

"How do we know it isn't?"

She turned to him and he was thinking the same thoughts as she was when he placed his hands at the crook of her neck massaging her pulse line in slow tentative circles. Troy managed capture her bottom lip tugging at it gently as if to ask permission from her to kiss her. And she hesitantly complied as she scooted closer on the bench, the hard wood brushing sorely against her legs…but Sharpay didn't seem to care about that.

"Do you feel anything?" Troy asked her. She shook her head shyly and he smirked, slipping his tongue delicately between her lips as he parted them. She let out a soft whimper as he felt his hands slide past the material of her tank top pressing placid fingers against her skin. "_What about now_?"

She wanted more. And she shook her head. "No…still not feeling anything." And then he captured her lips in a series of scorching kisses. Troy smirked as his hand travelled further resting just below her left breast; he continued to stroke her skin slowly as he heard her moan a little louder.

"Now?"

Sharpay arched her back pressing herself against Troy. "Maybe just a little…" Troy pulled away, a small smile, _not smirk_, pressed on his face, while Sharpay hid the sudden discomfort of his hands leaving her body. "So that's what it feels like to fall for someone…" she whispered softly. Troy smiled.

"_Yeah, I guess_," he agreed. "I wouldn't know," he confessed. "I've never had this feeling with Gabriella before…" Suddenly, she felt like the girl in fifth grade who couldn't find the words to speak to her crush.

"Then what did you feel with her?"

Troy shrugged. "Before she turned into a manipulative girlfriend who now cheerleads just to make sure the other girls understand I'm off limits?" Sharpay bit her lower lip suppressing laughter. "I guess I misplaced our relationship for common grounds and friendship." He looked at her. Sharpay licked her lips.

"I like you Troy." She suddenly felt nervous as she shifted her knees. "I like you a lot. And I like what we have." She looked guilty. "And if I didn't hate your girlfriend as much, this would be even harder for me."

"So this isn't just to get back at Gabriella?" She shook her head.

"I wasn't lying when I told you I was falling for you Troy. Because; I really am." She laughed. "And I've never felt this way about anyone before." She paused. "As much of an arrogant, ego boosted, ignorant, annoying guy you are…I think I can learn to look beneath that sometimes."

Troy smirked. "And I can learn to look beneath your ditzy, fake faced, ice queen, hot headed mask sometimes." She nudged him playfully.

"Then what about Gabriella?" Troy shrugged; something he was beyond great at doing.

"What about her? She won't be happy, but it's not the end of the world for her." Troy sighed. "What Gabriella seeks is popularity and someone to cling onto for that. I've been that someone for a long time." He paused. "What about Ryan?"

"His car is probably parked outside your frown lawn." Troy titled his head in bewilderment, a sad smile tugging at her lips. "I guess we're different people now. We've both changed. What he wants and what I want are two different things."

_One Month Later_

"Where are you going?"

"Out," she smiled. The other twin merely nodded leaning against the counter work place.

"_Don't be back too late_." The door closed as he heard her running…probably to his house where they always met on a Saturday morning.

They both lay down on his bed, her fingers laced with his hands as they both stared at his plain coloured ceiling. It was silent and usually, she would be happy to be in his company because it was unusually comforting. But this time, she had a piece of paper clipped tightly between her fingers. She tolled him on his back so she could rest her chin on his chest and stare up at him. Like she always did.

"Guess who passed their end of year physical education test?" Troy Bolton smirked.

"I guess we'll be in the next musical together then?" Sharpay smiled shoving the lint piece of paper in his hands. He held it up to shield the light and examined it. Sharpay caught the twitch in his eyes.

"B+?" She slapped his arm playfully. "I guess it's good enough for my standards," he laughed. "Considering I barely taught you anything during that time…although…what we were doing instead was _much more worth while,_" he smirked.

Sharpay nodded her head in agreement. "Definitely more worth while." She lifted herself and hovered above him. She pouted. "Can you think of a better way of me passing?" Troy pretended to think.

"_Have you tried sleeping with your tutor_?" She giggled softly collapsing over his body as she snuggled her head into his neck planting slow pleasurable kisses over his throat.

Troy smiled as her hands lingered over his strong chest, her lips pressing against his neck breathing hot air over his sensitive spot whenever she spoke.

"Stay," he told her as she attempted to heave herself out of his reach. She lay back down as if on cue.

"Okay." He shook his head.

"Stay forever…" She smiled and they both closed their eyes.

_She was wrapped up in his eyes as he began to work her up again, leaving more than inviting kisses over her sun kissed body. Her mouth pleaded for more and he happily obliged pushing her beneath his stronger body. Her eyes looked innocent yet her body told him otherwise as he began to lean forward to kiss her teasingly. She wanted more. But instead, he brought his lips to the side of her face kissing the crook of her neck and worked his way up to her ear where she heard him whisper huskily._

"_We're not dreaming anymore_…"

Sharpay smiled at the naked figure hovering above her as he fell beside her, wrapped in his sheets. She whispered softly. "_I know. This is real_."

_FIN_

**A/N:** I like to think of this as the end. I hope you all understood the ending that it's not a dream. Okay...it was cheesy and the reason why it ended like this was because, I realised a lot of fics out there usually need to go through the process of sorting all the characters and problems out before ending the fic.

Instead, I time skipped because the main characters were _Troy and Sharpay_ and the whole point was to keep the readers attention focused on them...I didn't make Ryan agree...but I never spoke of Gabriella either. I hope this ending is okay with you guys; I know I didn't really like it but I wanted to find a way to end it uniquely, so there you go.

Thank you so much for reading this. I really, really appreciated all of your reviews and I hope you'll read my next fic which I'm working on right now. It's much darkly written and it's definitely a Troy and Sharpay.


End file.
